


Missed Chances

by oldwearysoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst(?), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwearysoul/pseuds/oldwearysoul
Summary: The only way Keith knew how to tell Lance how he felt was through song, unfortunately he never got the chance and ended up going viral on the internet and fame following shortly behind.





	

Keith walked up to the front door, palms sweaty underneath his gloves, gripping the neck of his guitar as if his life depended on it, and heart beating faster than the time Shiro got him to run a marathon. He was nervous- he’d accepted that- but what he hadn’t accepted yet was the fact that this idea he’d came up with could end disastrously. But as his mind was giving all sorts of reasons to walk away, his hand was ringing the doorbell. After a minute the door swung open and Keith was greeted by Hunk, his childhood friend.

“Hey Keith! What brings you around today? You gonna stay for dinner? Mom is making lasagna tonight.” His smile was warm as he opened the door more for Keith to come in.

“Actually Hunk, I was looking for Lance. Is he here by any chance?” On the outside he was cool and collected, but on the inside he was trying his best not to turn into a tomato. 

Immediately Hunk’s face fell and his shoulders slumped just the slightest bit, “...Lance moved back to California a few days ago.” 

There was a heavy silence as Keith processed this. He’d only gotten to talk to Lance occasionally because he’d moved in with Hunk and yet he had grown to like him. It was no secret that Keith wasn’t straight, but he never wanted a relationship with a guy before Lance came around. Lance was warm and his smile was enough to send butterflies scrambling through his stomach every time he saw it. For the most part if the two ever talked they were either bickering or Lance was being obnoxious, which lead to them bickering. But for all that nitpicking Lance did, Keith found it endearing - he ended up looking forward to any kind of interaction they had. He figured Lance would’ve at least sent him a text to let him know in advance, but apparently Lance didn’t think he needed to know.

“Oh. Okay, then I’m gonna go home now, tell mom I’ll come for dinner tomorrow.” ,with a smile and nod he turned his back on Hunk and walked back down the porch steps and toward his house. Keith was disappointed to say the least, heartbroken to say the most- he had gone through the effort of taking time out of his days to write a stupid love song for a loser who moved without saying a word to him about it. His sadness quickly turned to anger and by the time he made it home he was on the verge of screaming. He went straight to his recording room and started setting up, if he couldn’t sing it to the person it was meant for he’d post it online so at least someone could listen to it. 

He smiled at the camera as he turned it on, “Hey, I wrote this song and I felt like sharing it.” and with that he strummed on his guitar and started singing.

 

-Two weeks later-

 

After Keith linked the video of himself singing to twitter it caught on and soon he was getting calls from famous producers and gaining the attention of the nation. He got swept up into the world of fame and asked Shiro to be his manager for a while until things weren’t so hectic. But his song continued to gain momentum and eventually he had gained so much attention on the media that was asked to come onto ‘The Coran Show’ show.

 

“Shiro I don’t think I can do this, there’s so many people in the audience.” once again Keith found his heart beating wildly and his hands sweating up an ocean, this time without his finger-less gloves.

“Keith, relax. You’ll be okay, just act like you’re talking to me about whatever Coran asks. I’ll be right here the whole time.” Shiro gave him a smile and a nudge towards the stage as Coran introduces him. 

“Hello Keith Kogane! Welcome to the show, I’m so happy to have you here. Now, let’s get straight to business. Just about the entire country knows about your love song- and might I say it’s absolutely brilliant! But what no one knows is who it was for, there are all sorts of rumors going around about it. So tell us, what’s the craziest rumor you’ve heard and what’s the truth.” Coran talked enthusiastically, sitting at the edge of his seat waiting along with the audience who cheered and whooped.

“Well, the craziest rumor I’ve was that it was written towards my friend Hunk, which is not true in the slightest. Hunk and I are childhood friends, but nothing more than that.” Keith felt his face turning a light shade of pink as he was about to reveal the real reason he wrote the song, to think that he still got butterflies just thinking about Lance.  
“The real reason I wrote the song is because I liked this guy that was a friend of Hunk. I had planned on singing it to him in hopes that he’d get the message and that he’d feel the same, but…” Keith could feel his smile fading as he remembered standing in front of Hunk’s house, “when I went to sing it to him I had found out that he moved back to California. So I decided that if he couldn’t hear it, I’d share it online so at least someone could hear it. I never expected it to get this much attention or get me sitting here next to you.” 

The crowd chorused “awes” and “What’s his name?!” as Coran put his hand to his chest and frowned, “That’s a shame, whoever it was meant for is really missing out on a great guy. And with that, thank you all for tuning in! We’ll be right back after the break with a performance by Keith Kogane himself!” the crowd cheered and clapped as the cameras spanned over them. 

Keith let out the breath he was holding in and got up from his chair Shiro walked towards him with a water, “You’re doing great buddy, I’m glad you got through it without rambling.” Shiro nudged his side as Keith grimaced and took the water.

“Me too, I thought I was gonna mess up. I’m just glad that Coran was talking and asking the questions, I don’t know how he does it.” ,he chugged down the bottle and handed it back to Shiro as makeup artists came and did minor adjustments to his face.

Shiro chuckled as Keith walked to the side stage where his guitar was waiting for him next to a stool and Shiro walked backstage, “After this I’ll treat you to dinner, my treat!”

Keith didn’t get a chance to reply as the crowd came back to life and the cameras near him came back on, “Welcome back to ‘The Coran Show’! We have Keith Kogane here singing the song that made him famous overnight!”

The crowd cheered and Keith felt his nerves starting to take over his hands, but he took a deep breath and shook them off as he beamed towards the people in the audience, “Before I start I just want to say...Lance, if you’re out there watching, this song if for you.” and before the crowd could react he tapped his foot against the support on the stool and strummed on the guitar in his hands.

 

-Three Months Later-

 

Keith had just finished performing for the first venue on his tour, after his interview with Coran he quickly accepted a deal with a popular record company and put out a full fledged album. It soon became popular with the people and his new manager and Shiro were setting up tour dates. Keith could still feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he came backstage and wiped the sweat off his forehead. As he was heading for his bus Shiro ran up to him with a look on his face that could mean either he needed to prepare himself for whatever Shiro was about to tell him or something horrible was about to happen, he was still trying to figure out how to tell which one it was.

“Before you go into your bus you should know that there’s someone waiting for you in there and you should probably listen to what they have to say before you get angry.” Shiro’s face showed nothing but worry at this point, which made Keith even more cautious that he was when Shiro first caught up to him.

He simply nodded and waved as Shiro walked away, he stood in front of the door to his bus thinking about who it could be waiting for him. Soon enough he gave up thinking and just opened the door, he figured if Shiro didn’t tell him who was on the bus it was for a reason. He shut the door behind him and moved into the main area of the bus only to stop in mid step, staring at the handsome man sitting with flowers and his favorite candy in front of him. He was fidgeting nervously, playing with his fingers and shifting in his seat until he looked at who entered the bus and where worry once was a shade of pink covered as he smiled at Keith, making Keith’s stomach do flips

“Hey Keith...long time no see, huh?” ,Lance said as he stared at a stunned Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a one shot Au that I came up with late one night. I wasn't gonna continue it, but now that I have an ao3 account we'll see if I finish this or not. I also realize that this is really short and probably has a lot of mistakes? Oh well.
> 
> Edit: I've decided to not continue this because I feel that it's fine the way it is with the somewhat cliffhanger ending. BUT I will probably start writing a bit more frequently if my creative streak continues.


End file.
